24fandomcom-20200223-history
Wiki 24:The Ultimate Project
The Ultimate Project is a new scheme devised at Wiki 24 to help complete everything there is to do with 24. Every single detail of every episode is to be covered, and you can help! Below, you can read about the genesis of the idea and see that certain users have assigned themselves to specific seasons, but that doesn't mean you can't help out! You don't have to sign yourself up to a complete season, just help to make sure that the project is as complete as possible. Every time you watch an episode, you can read through the episode guide to make sure that everything seems correct, all proper nouns have pages, and that the cast and crew lists are correct. And if you don't feel up to that, just check up on the character pages and make sure all their appearances are properly cited. Every little thing you do will help towards the project, and on behalf of the community, I'd like to take this opportunity to thank every user - be they a regular contributor or a passing visitor - who helps with the project. Thank you. --SignorSimon ---- OK, I don't think anyone should be too shocked at the recent news of the cancellation of 24. We've almost known for a while now, and at least we have a confirmed resolution to the question. Over the past few weeks I've been thinking of an idea which will help to improve the completeness of Wiki 24, make the accuracy of the information even better and a fun project for those willing to be involved. I'm proposing for eight of the most dedicated editors on the site to each take a season of the show and make sure that every single, minute detail of it has been catalogued on the site. As you all should know, the aim of Wiki 24 is to encapsulate everything about the show, and so a project like this would catapult us towards completeness. For the season you choose, your job will be to make sure that every article relating to that season is complete. Every episode guide, character page, location, objects, DVD information and whatever else might be related to the season. It will be an arduous task, but it will be something fun to keep us occupied over the summer. In the unlikely event that there is interest from more than seven dedicated editors (I will take one of the positions) then we can split the seasons, but I think that it needs to be stressed how important I think it is for users to take their time over each episode and make sure that every single little thing is sorted. Generally when I'm watching an episode to write the guide for this Wiki it takes me about twice the length of time than just watching the episode. I suspect this will take several times more the length to make sure all articles are complete. So, do you think you're up to the challenge? I've got a few people in my head who I think would be excited by this project so hopefully you'll step forward and only re-enforce your status as a hardcore editor on the Wiki. I would love it if we get a lot of interest for this; I think it will be a fun project for us all to work on and a great way to step towards completeness. I'll leave a chart at the bottom and if you're interested, please write your name by the season you'd like to do. If someone else already has the season you want, put your name alongside theirs for now and we can sort everything out once we have enough editors. Feel free to leave any comments you have about the project below. We can discuss in more detail what stuff you'd need to do but I guess the shortest and best response to that would be, everything! Thanks guys, --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 09:43, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Discussions : Please please please can I do Season 8 :I like this. I'll do Season 3, it's always in my top three yet has always been appallingly underrepresented on here. I'll also do Season 1 if there are no takers later on. --Pyramidhead 20:08, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I like this too. I think it's a great idea. I'd be willing to do Season 7 and/or Season 5. Thief12 20:20, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :I might be able to help out with Seasons 5 and 6 if anyone wants help doing them. --Dunit1014 17:35, March 27, 2010 (EST) ::I guess I could take Season 6 if there's no problem, because I often rewatch it. --Mastererik95 20:17, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Guys, is it cool if I stick your names in there for those seasons? Just so we have an idea of how its filling up :) Pyramidhead, I will be extremely impressed if you can do two seasons! I'd be up for helping out with Season 1 if you wanted to split it. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 23:06, March 27, 2010 (UTC) : Season 4 is the one I'll do but it will take awhile, I can't promise I'll get to it soon. Btw this project is an awesome idea, majorly inspired. 05:09, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :If no one wants it I'll take season 8 because I already downloaded the episodes that aired so far. Or season 7 because I'm re-watching it now. --Dunit1014 10:11, March 28, 2010 (EST) Oh, I don't expect anyone to be done with it soon! There's no rush to start now; I was thinking of it as a summer project after Season 8 finishes but that doesn't mean you can't start now if you want to. But yeah, I expect it will take some time. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 09:41, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Feel free to put my name up for Season 5 and/or Season 7. Both of them would be fine, but if more people are willing, and you want to spread it more then put me up for Season 5 preferably. Thief12 14:42, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :I'm gonna do Season 8. Too bad it's the last season! Dunit1014 6:30, March 30, 2010 (EST) ::I can do Season 7, but it will have to wait until the summer. Noahcs 20:42, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::: I haven't forgotten about this, and I trust that everyone else is keeping this in mind as well. Below I am posting a series of tasks that each of us will accomplish, with the intention being that we will create a thorough checklist of data to verify and check for each episode of our respective seasons. Everyone should add whatever they feel is necessary to the list. 03:57, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::I haven't forgotten about this either. I chose Season 5 and I really want to do that one. But the thing is that I don't own that DVD, and I plan on borrowing it from my brother this weekend. Hopefully then I can start working in that season. I've also been busy with another wiki I'm administering. Thief12 01:08, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: Don't worry, noone has really started with it (I did half an episode about two months ago!) I was just thinking now that editing has come to a close on the main seasonal stuff I'd try to increase traffic to these pages in the hopes that we could kick it off soon! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 08:52, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::: I already got my hands on the Season 5 DVD, so hopefully, I will start working on it more sooner than later. That said, I was wondering, what is the format for the newly added crew list at the bottom of episode pages? Is it in the same order as they are credited in the end? What about the ones credited in the opening of the episode? What's the order? Thief12 02:18, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::: The whole thing is written in the order it appears on the show: the first column of the table is the opening credits, and the other two are the end credits. Your best bet is to copy the whole thing from another episode (I bet at least one from Season 5 has been done, but if not just grab one from somewhere as long as it's not the pilot) because the crew is largely the same throughout 24. Then watch the credits and compare, and change what needs to be done. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 07:43, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I wont be able to do season 8. Sorry for any inconvenience.--Dunit1014 : Don't worry about it, we can all help to work towards it! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 18:32, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :: Sorry Simon, I know you asked me to do an intro for this. Yours does the trick just right though, and it's most appropriate after all since you're the progenitor of this great undertaking. I'll skim through and maybe add something, but this is great for people to read when they visit. 20:07, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Crew members One note to the other reviewers that will work each season, as I added the crew list for the first episode of Season 5, I also checked if each crew member had the appropriate season icons and categories. I went to IMDb to check which seasons each crew member worked, but as I added icons and categories, I noticed incongruencies with the IMDb info (it is known that IMDb is not very reliable); for example, crew members that were credited in an episode of Season 5 weren't credited as such on the IMDb. In the end, I decided to just add the icon/category corresponding to my Season, cause it's the only one I can confirm. Whoever does the other seasons, should add their corresponding icons/categories as well as they confirm them. Thief12 17:59, August 18, 2010 (UTC) : That's a good thing to note. Sometimes, Simon had already written inside the article something like "he has been with the show since Season 3" so I just defer to his prior work, and add the missing categories and icons in that case without even checking IMDB. But yes, I definitely agree with you that IMDB simply isn't trustworthy itself; the show credits take precedence over it. 18:30, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Yeah, if within the article it says a specific season they started or ended, I'm pretty sure that'll be right because I confirmed it myself. Otherwise the users should check from their specific episode: as long as they are even in just one episode they get credited for the season so it's not too much of a task. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 19:04, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::: Plus, whoever works Season 8 can fix the sentences like "he continues to work on the show" to "he worked on the show until the final season" or something like that. Thief12 21:09, August 18, 2010 (UTC) CTU information pages I noticed a link that Thief12 has made on one of his Day 5 articles to something called Volume 5, a CTU term used to describe some form of their systems. I just wanted to point out that for those sort of articles, it would be very useful for users to link to the said CTU term on the Counter Terrorist Unit page, under the "Operation/Codes of conduct" section. This would allow us to have all relevant pieces of information pertaining to CTU's operation in one page. Thanks everyone, --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 08:53, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Category:Wiki 24 Day 1 Day 1 is missing most of its "Previously" recaps. The DVDs won't have this info. Whoever takes this on will have problems. OneWeirdDude 23:20, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Region 2 DVDs have them. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 23:29, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Wait. That also goes for the special edition re-release, right? I only own the repackaged regular DVDs (the one with the updated 24 logo). --Addict 2006 00:48, October 23, 2010 (UTC) CTU in General I would personally like to handle fixing all the CTU pages (including all the positions within CTU, division, district, building informations, etc, because it is not too organized and really needs some updating. However I don't think I have the permission to merge pages unless i just don't know how to do it? WaffleStomp 22:33, September 18, 2010 (UTC) : What kind of pages do you want to merge? It sounds like a big task but if you're up to it that's great! Before you do any kind of page merges it would be best to consult everyone here but you can feel free to change the stuff you think needs to be changed within the pages. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 08:31, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Chloe O'Brian Chloe O'Brian was a senior analyst at the Counter Terrorist Unit in Los Angeles. --24 fan 4 life Redirects I want to fix redirects, I hope that's good. I also edit various articles, so I don't know in which season I can edit or not?--Station7 14:36, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Season 8 Umm hi! I see that the chair for the season 8 is vacant and if you'd like I can help you with that. I've recently watched the whole season in 3 days with my parents and i think i'll be able to help alot, though Im very busy with my la corda doro wiki. if you want that is, cause i'm new to this wiki and I havent even edited yet...and well, even though I've watched season 8 and I can still remember it. I'd like to help with the cast, credits and stuff like that coz I have the DVD(well still coming) but Im afraid its out of my reach due that it's my parents' possession.soo...well, just inform me if i can help in any way. I'm very lazy when it comes to little details like who appears first or wheere and what but I can give you any information on the episodes themselves, like how who looked like or who's involved in this stuff...haha....my parents would love to contribute here since they're well informed and watched all seasons and have all DVDs but they're too busy...sooo...guess that's it! thanksss... Xion777Vivi : The large scope of this project means that progress will be (and has been) very slow, and much of the grunt work will probably be undertaken by veteran editors here who know the standards and best practices very well. Just remember it's quite a bit to handle. Each episode requires a ton of attention to large quantities of very small details, so if you don't like small details this project won't be to your liking. All kinds of help is welcome of course! 20:57, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay....so..well, I dont like mdoing the credit list and stuff but if you don't mind, I'll try to enrich the episode articles as much as i can in my free time. Xion777Vivi :I like this. I'll do Season 1, Just finished watching Season 5 -- Jack_Bauer_AUS 17:05, December 18, 2010 (EST) Could I do Redemption? Bookwormrwt 23:05, April 3, 2011 (UTC)